Another Evening on the Beach
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: After having so many adventures, Sora spends an evening on the beach of Destiny Islands with his beloved best friend, Kairi, like he used to. However, it ends a little differently to other evenings he has spent with her. One shot. SoKai fluff. Sora's POV.


**Hi, guys. This is not only my first Kingdom Hearts story, but the first time I've written a story in a character's POV. Writing stories in a character's POV is something I usually do if I feel unhappy. **

**Anyway, this story is a SoKai one. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

I lay down on my back, resting on the soft sand, under the sun, which was now beginning to sink, giving the sky and the sea a lovely orange colour, which I couldn't see right now, because my eyes were closed. After all the adventures I had been through, it felt so nice to be home and take it easy. Right now, during this sunset, Destiny Islands was as beautiful as it always had been before I left it. Of course, it was not nearly as beautiful as a certain girl, who I had to be separated from during my adventures, but, fortunately, was reunited with. If she was only there with me, right now, then this moment would be just perfect.

"Sora?"

At the instant sound of that sweet voice, calling my name, I slowly opened my eyes to see, standing above me, looking down on me with her beautiful blue eyes and her sweet smile, was the love of my life: Kairi.

"Oh, hi, Kairi," I replied cheerfully, sitting up.

Kairi sat down in front of me and faced me, smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought I'd take things easy, y'know? After all the tiring adventures I've had, I think I deserve a good rest."

I lay back down again and was about to close my eyes, when I heard Kairi giggling. I quickly sat back up and gave her a puzzled look. "What are you laughing at?"

"So, after all you've been through," Kairi replied between giggles, "and now that you are finally home...all you wanna do is lie in the sun? Oh, Sora, you lazy bum!"

Kairi hugged herself as she continued to giggle cutely, not noticing the evil grin that crept upon my face. After being called that term by Kairi so many times, I had decided it was time to show her the strong guy I was. As she continued to giggle, I reached up with my right hand and gave her a gentle push, which caused her to fall onto her back with surprise. I quickly crawled to the right side of her and sat up on my knees, a wide grin on my face.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi quickly asked me, looking up at me, confused.

Without answering, my hands went for her bare armpits, and I began tickling her. She immediately burst into giggles again. "N...N...No, Sora! Please! S...Stop it!"

Taking no notice, I tickled harder. Kairi's cute giggles quickly turned into loud laughter, which was one of the nicest sounds I had heard, so I kept on tickling her, even though I could tell Kairi was not enjoying it, despite laughing heartily.

I would have continued a little longer, only Kairi managed to get one of her arms to push me. I fell backwards and landed on my back on the sand. I lay there for a moment, and as I did, Kairi, still giggling softly, stood up and looked down on me. I was expecting her to tickle me in return, but she didn't. She only looked down at me, wearing that small sweet and innocent smile.

Smiling back, I stood up - and as I did, Kairi suddenly touched me with her right hand. "Tag! You're it!" She began running along the left side of the beach.

I grinned and began running after her. For a while, I couldn't catch up with her. She was very fast - and she knew it! She would look back at me, giggle and taunt me. But after running for about half a mile, she eventually grew tired and slowed to a stop. She bent over, gasping for breath, and I ran up to her and touched her back. "Tag! You're it!"

I ran quickly back in the opposite direction we had ran, but strangely, Kairi didn't chase me. Puzzled, I stopped where I was, wondering why she wasn't chasing me. But then, I spotted her in the distance, running along the sand towards me. I was about to run off, but then, I paused. I was running away from the girl who I loved to bits and had ached to see, when we had been separated. Even if this was just a game, I decided to let her catch me.

So I just stood where I was, waiting for her to catch me. As she came closer, I noticed that she didn't have an arm out, as if about to touch me. Instead, both her arms were open wide. I wondered what she was doing - and quickly received my answer, as she tackled me in a hug, knocking me onto my back again. We began giggling and rolling along the sand, towards the sea, stopping just before where the incoming waves stopped and went back out. I was on my back and Kairi was on top of me, looking down on me and smiling sweetly. "I've missed you, Sora."

"I've missed you too, Kairi," I replied, as she got off me and sat beside me on the sand. I sat up and brushed the sand off my clothes, then we both turned to watch at the sunset, just as we always used to do.

However, I soon found myself looking away from the sinking sun and looking at the girl who sat next to me. She didn't notice me studying how much more beautiful she had become while we had become separated. She had grown a bit taller (although she was still not as tall as me), her lovely red hair had become longer and darker, and she was dressed in a pink dress which only looked perfect on her. Oh yes, I sure was in love with Kairi. But I was certain that she didn't feel the same way for me.

Turning away from her, I looked out at the sunset. I watched it in silence for a while, then, in an effort to make conversation, I said, "The sunset sure looks nice, doesn't it, Kairi?"

I turned to her to find her looking at me, smiling a little happily and, to my surprise and worry, a little sadly. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sora," she said, "I'm so happy you're back." She leaned onto my side. "Please, don't ever leave me again."

"Well..." I replied, uneasily, "I don't want to, but if I have to go again, I'll have to leave you-"

"No!" Kairi yelled, so suddenly and loudly, she made me jump. She sat up straight and looked at me with determination. "If something else happens and you have to leave Destiny Islands, I'm coming with you!"

"But, Kairi-"

"Please, Sora." I saw tears forming in her eyes and felt sorry for her. "I was so afraid when you left me. I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again." She leaned onto me again and sobbed softly, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Please, Sora...don't ever leave me again."

I smiled and ran my fingers through her soft red hair. "Alright, Kairi. I won't leave you again."

"Promise?" she sniffed sadly.

"Promise," I said truthfully. "And you know me, Kairi. I would never break a promise to you, since you're my best friend, and I lo-"

I suddenly stopped speaking, realising what I was just about to say. I remained silent in fear, hoping Kairi didn't catch what I was going to say to her.

She had, and, sitting up straight, looked at me, puzzled. "What was that, Sora?"

"Huh?"

"You were just going to say something. What was it?"

"I...I..."

"Please tell me, Sora. You're my best friend. Please don't keep anything from me."

I sighed. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I had to tell how I felt, whether she felt the same or not.

Taking a deep breath, I told her, "I love you, Kairi."

Kairi's eyes immediately widened. "You...you love me?"

"Yes. I love you more than anyone and anything in the world. You're the most beautiful and kindest girl with the biggest heart I've ever met. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I completely understand-"

I was cut off as Kairi suddenly threw her arms around me and kissed my lips. It was my own eyes' turn to widen. I was very surprised and my heart was beating fast. But I kissed her back, enjoying every second of it, loving the feeling of her soft lips against mine. It was like a perfect dream, except it wasn't. It was real.

When we finally broke the kiss, I looked at Kairi, still a little stunned, wondering what to say or do. But Kairi spoke first. "Sora...I love you too!"

"You do?" I asked, surprised. I couldn't believe it. The girl I cared about so deeply felt the same way as I did. Kairi nodded her head happily, smiling at me, her eyes leaking tears again. This time, however, they were tears of joy.

Kairi leaned against me again and closed her eyes, smiling. I rested my head on her hair and rubbed her back before putting my arm around her, holding her close to me, as I continued to watch the sunset. I had never felt so happy. At long last, I had been granted the final part of my life to make it complete. The love of my life: Kairi.

* * *

**So, what do you think of it? I sure hope you've enjoyed it. If it isn't that good, I understand, but please remember that this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. Please give me constructive criticism if it's needed, but please don't just randomly flame.**

**Well, that's it. See ya! :D**


End file.
